Cahill Camping Vacay
by DemigodOfDeltora
Summary: Every cahill needs a some time off once in a while, but not necessarily at the same time. And when its a particular bunch of cahills, definitely NOT the same place. Multi pairing, mostly Natan, but probably more. Might be a little OOC, but maturing comes with age. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Cahill Camping Vacay**

**A/N: Hey guys. It's been awhile, but I've been busy with new stories for the 39 clues. This story takes place years after the Vespers. Natalie is still alive, because SHE SHOULDN'T HAVE DIED! (How'd she die, because I've only read up to a king's ransom.) Anyway, enjoy, and let me know what you think. And sorry for any grammar mistakes.**

**Note: Amy, Ian, Hamilton, Ned, Ted, Sinead- 17 years old**

**Jonah- 16**

**Dan, Natalie, Reagan, Madison- 15**

**Nellie- 25**

**Alistair, Fiske- 47**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 clues, but if I do own the S'moreito name. (You'll see what I mean.)**

"I can't believe your bringing us out here Fiske. This is a complete waste of time."

"I still can't believe you invited them."

The Cahills were currently on their way to their campsite, where Fiske had arranged for them all to stay for the next few days. And by 'them', I mean the Cahills, the Kabras, the Wizards, the Holt kids, the starlings, Alistair, Nellie, and of course, Fiske himself.

Their SUV was cruising down the dirt road, behind them was the other SUV, containing the starlings, the Holts, and Nellie.

Natalie glared at Dan. "Some people actually have lives, Daniel. Who ever heard of camping, when your a top- class agent, with billions at your disposal?"

"It's Dan, Cobra."

"Whatever."

In their SUV, Dan and Alistair were in the middle seat, while Ian and Natalie occupied the back. Amy rode shotgun while Fiske operated their vehicle.

"That is precisely the reason that you need to go camping. You've all been training long and hard. You've excelled past our top agents, who've been in the agency for years."

Everybody remained quiet, so Fiske continued. "The heads of the branches have held a meeting. They have agreed that you've all earned some time off. You need to enjoy your lives while your still young."

Natalie crossed her arms. "I don't see why we couldn't do something more interesting. How about a tropical island getaway? Or maybe a snowy mountain resort and spa?"

"Because, the trip is mine to plan out. Besides, you'd only stay inside, stuck on your phones and gadgets. In my day, we loved to swim, actually have fun in the sun."

Alistair tapped his cane irritably. "I don't see why I'm here. The hard ground isn't good for my back. Besides, I always hated the outdoors."

Fiske sighed. "You always pester me about giving you time off. And now you'll finally get it."

"Yes. But I wanted to spend it ON. MY. OWN."

"Beggars can't be choosers, my friend."

Everyone fell silent, each in their own little world. Dan looked out the window, watching the trees pass by. It was about noon, but the trees blocked out most of the sunlight.

They had just driven over a little stream, and the trees fell behind. The sunlight shone around them, making the atmosphere just a little cheerier.

Dan rolled down his window, sighing in content as his lungs filled with fresh air. "I can smell the ocean."

"Oh goodie. I can't wait to get sand in my luxurious hair, eat disgusting food that you call barbecue, and get unbearably painful sunburn."

"Are all Kabras so dramatic Ian, or is it just you?"

"It's just him."

"Thanks sis."

"Anytime Ian."

"We're here everybody!"

They all looked out the windows.

The area was very big, about the size of a football field. There were trees dotted here and there, right next to trash and recycling cans. Tables and benches were spread out through the park.

There was a two big bathrooms, one for boys and the other for girls. Next to the bathroom, was a paved area with six showers.

Fiske parked the car, and everybody got out. Nellie parked the other car and everyone gathered together, taking in their new campsite.

"I'm hungry.", Madison complained. "When's lunch?"

"It'll be ready soon. Why don't you go see if the others need help setting up?"

Alistair and Fiske had set up a pop up tent, with screen netting so they could prep the food with worrying about bugs.

Hamilton and Jonah were loading the coolers with sodas, juices, bottles of water, gallons of Oj and milk, and everything else that you would want to drink.

Ned and the other boys had just finished setting up the tents. There were four huge tents, stocked with sleeping bags, mattresses, blankets, comforters, pillows, and everything else they needed.

In the first tent, there was Madison, Reagan, and Nellie. The second held Amy, Sinead, and Natalie. Fiske and Alistair occupied the third tent, while Ted, Ned, Ian, and Phoenix would sleep in the last tent.

Dan, Hamilton, and Jonah had strung up their hammocks. There were a few trees that were close enough to tie their hammocks on.

Ned and Ted had built a water filtration device and attached it to the faucet. They filled the water gallons for cooking, then ran a retractable hose to the faucet. "It's perfectly safe.", they assured everyone. "It's been designed to filter saltwater into fresh water, so it can filter this water into fresh, pure, and clean water. And it tastes great too."

Nellie was currently cooking, grilling up burgers, hot dogs, and steaks on their brand new grill. Meanwhile, Amy and Sinead were busy in the food tent, chopping veggies for the burgers and salads, and cooking white rice. The starlings had brought a portable, solar generator that could power an entire city.

"Look out! Coming through!"

Reagan, Phoenix, Ian and Madison walked pass, carrying a huge, clear, pop-up tent. They positioned it around the tables and chairs, so they would have some shelter for the night.

"Hamilton!" Reagan yelled. "We need the pegs!"

Hamilton closed the cooler cover, walked over to the pegs, and carried them over to the girls. He started pounding the pegs into each of the four corners.

When he finished, he helped Dan string lights under the tent so they would have light to cook tonight.

Even Natalie had found something mildly fun to do. She walked around with a machete, striking down branches for tonight. Ted followed behind, picking up the pieces.

No responsible adult would give a 15 year old a blade, but she'd handled swords, daggers, and guns while training, so Fiske knew she could be trusted.

They had just set the fire wood down when Nellie called, "Lunch!"

Twelve pairs of feet ran to the table, where it was being set with salads, burgers, steak, chips, rice, and hot dogs. Plates, forks, and napkins were handed out as the Cahills sat around the two connected tables. On the left side were Ned, Reagan, Sinead, Amy, Alistair, Dan and Jonah. On the other side was Ted, Madison, Hamilton, Ian, Natalie and Phoenix, while Fiske and Nellie sat at opposite ends of the table.

Fiske cleared his throat. "Alright now. Join hands please."

Everyone joined hands, although the wizards and Kabras looked a little surprised by this.

"Amy? Would you like to say grace?"

Amy bit her lip. "Thank you for this wonderful day that you've given us. Thank you for bringing us together at this table, and please bless this food that we have prepared. In Jesus' name, Amen."

"Amen." everyone chorused.

They all dug in, reaching for things and stuffing their faces.

Laughter and chatter was everywhere. Ned and Ted were discussing a blueprint that they had designed for an automatic guitar to Phoenix and Jonah.

"That's so cool!" Phoenix loved everything about music, no matter what genre.

"You should try inventing an automatic drum set." Jonah joked.

Ned's eyes widened. Ted's fork was suspended in the air, halfway to his mouth. "Have you been talking to Sinead?"

Meanwhile, Hamilton was discussing the topic of darts with Ian. "It's about luck Ian."

"Accuracy. It's all accuracy Hamilton."

Hamilton snorted. "Accuracy has nothing to do with it. Its a game of chance, trust me."

Ian nodded. "Right. Because the LUCIAN, who uses DARTS, whose ancestor was skilled in using DARTS, has a sister who owns a DART GUN, and has won several DART contests, knows nothing about darts."

"Exactly. Glad we cleared this up, Ian."

Farther down the table, Alistair was regaling his s'more burrito tale to Sinead and Amy.

"Uncle Alistair, how about using a cinnamon and brown sugar tortilla, with chocolate fudge and melted marshmallows?"

Alistair froze. "Cinnamon and brown sugar... I never thought of that before. I like it! I'll call it... 'The 'Oh'range dream'."

"Umm.. that doesn't quite fit."

"Hmm... Ooh! How about... 'Choco Taco'? Huh?"

Amy shook her head. "It's a burrito. Besides, that's already used."

Dan looked over. "Your asking the wrong people, Uncle Alistair. You should be asking us boys."

Amy rolled her eyes. "Yeah right. What would you call it?"

Dan popped a chip into his mouth. "It's a burrito right? Filled with S'mores. So how about S'moreito?"

The boys nodded in approval. Alistair's eyes widened. "Brilliant! I'll call it 's'moreito'! And I'll give each of you three 10% of every 'S'moreito' sold!"

They shook hands, then went on to discuss other possible fillings from fruits to PB&J.

Even Nellie had started giving tips to Reagan about cooking.

"So you let the noodles boil until they become soft. Then you take them out, strain them in a colander, and rinse them in cold water. That's called 'shocking' the noodles. Then throw them back into a pot, and mix in the ground beef, already cooked, pasta sauce, and mix. Or you can leave the noodles on the side, and just mix the ground beef and sauce. Then everyone can scoop their own onto their noodles. Either way works."

Reagan blinked. "That's how you make spaghetti? Seems like a lot of hard work."

"It is. Maybe I'll show you how sometime."

"Yeah! And if it doesn't work out, I'll just heat up some chef boyarde."

"Good idea."

Fiske smiled. This was going great. They were getting along just fine. Why hadn't he thought of this before?

Dan got out of his seat and went to the cooler. "Anybody want anything?"

"I'll take a coke!" Hamilton voice was muffled from the hotdogs stuffed in his mouth.

"Make that two."

"I'll take an Orange soda."

"Diet coke for me."

"Capri sun please."

"Vitamin water: XXX."

Dan chucked the drinks to their owners. They caught them easily, and Dan closed the cooler, popping open his own Monster energy drink.

Nellie looked at Dan. "You know those aren't good for you. They have a lot of sugar."

"It says 'sugar free', nells."

Hamilton shrugged. "Can't argue with that logic."

Natalie munched a carrot stick, dipped in Italian dressing. "What do we do at night?"

"Tell Ghost stories."

"Sit by the campfire."

"Go swimming."

"Eat S'mores."

The boys grinned. "It's not a campfire without s'mores."

Fiske took a sip of his diet coke. "How about you guys go swimming after lunch. Everything's ready for tonight, so go have a little fun."

After lunch, everybody went their own ways.

Nellie, Natalie, and Sinead went down to the beach to sun bath in private and Reagan and Madison were riding on their tricked out golf cart. Phoenix and Amy were sitting under the shade: Phoenix was busy sketching, and Amy was absorbed in her book. Ted and Ned were playing online multiplayer for call of duty: black ops 2 on their psp's. Meanwhile, Alistair and Fiske were relaxing in the shade.

About ten yards away from the others, Dan, Jonah, Ian, and Hamilton were enjoying a nice, calm, friendly game of horseshoes.

"Cmon maggot! You have one horseshoe left, and we're down by two points! You cannot afford to screw this up! Do you understand me?!"

"Ham! Wat up wit the marine talk?"

"Sorry. I'm a Tomas. It's in my blood, I guess."

Jonah and Hamilton were on one team, while Ian and Dan were the other. The score was 20-18, and the first team to 21 wins.

As the others watched, Jonah released the horseshoe. It flew in the air... and landed two feet from the peg. Jonah groaned, while Hamilton buried his face in his hands.

Dan and Ian grinned. They just needed one point. Jonah and Hamilton tried to psych Dan out, but it didn't work. They could only watch as the shoe flew in the air... landing right on the peg.

Dan pumped his fist. "Yes! Ringer!"

Ian dusted his hands. "That's game."

Hamilton's voice was muffled through his hands. "Two outta three?"

"Maybe later. I wanna go swimming."

-Five minutes later-

Dan, Phoenix, Hamilton, Jonah, Ned, Ted and Ian were enjoying the cool, refreshing ocean. Dan and Phoenix were sharing a boogie board, Ted and Ted floated on silly noodles, and Ian, Jonah and Hamilton lounged on inner tubes.

After awhile, Ned, Ted, and Phoenix drifted off on their own, leaving Dan, Ian, Jonah, and Hamilton.

Hamilton was lying on the tube, checking on what the girls were doing, when he heard someone snicker. He turned around, to see that it was Jonah. "What's so funny?"

Apparently, he didn't understand. Dan and Ian, who were drifting in peace, paddled over to see what was up.

Jonah put on a straight face. "Oh nothing. I just saw you eyeing Sinead for what has got to be the tenth time today."

Hamilton turned red with embarrassment. "I wasn't looking at her! Besides, I'm not the one with girl issues, right Ian?"

The Lucian crossed his arms. "And what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

Dan paddled over next to Jonah. "Oooh, things just got good."

"Ya know. The whole scandal with you and Amy? Ring any bells?"

Dan scoffed. "Never mind."

Ian held Hamilton's gaze. "I don't know what your talking about."

Ham rolled his eyes. "Oh come on Ian! Don't deny it. You got it bad for her dude."

Jonah nodded, jerking his thumb in Hamilton's direction. "He ain't lyin."

"There's nothing between us, alright?"

Jonah nodded sympathetically. "Denial. First sign of love."

"Hello! That happens to be my sister your talking about."

Ian smirked. "What about you Dan? Taking any interest in a girl? Maybe a... um... Lucian perhaps?"

Hamilton scratched his chin. "Yunno, opposites usually attract."

It took awhile for the words to sink in. "What?! Are you suggesting that I'm crushing on... her?!"

He pointed a finger in Natalie's direction.

Ian shrugged. "You guys bicker like couples."

Jonah nodded. "You even have nicknames for each other."

Hamilton snickered. "You should let her know how you feel."

Dan scoffed. "Look who's talking. Big, bad, Tomas. Falling for an Ekat. Now I've seen everything. By the way, am I gonna be your best man at the wedding?"

The others laughed as Hamilton's face turned beat red. "Shut up." He muttered.

-Meanwhile, on the beach-

Madison and Reagan were currently digging a hole big enough for their dad to stand in. Sinead and Amy were reading their books, while Natalie and Nellie continued to sunbath.

They could hear the boys laughing, razzing each other down.

Nellie sat up. "What do you think they're talking about?"

Natalie shrugged. "Probably girls."

Madison flew a shovelful of sand out of the hole. "Well then, Amy's definitely a topic."

Said Cahill blushed, while the other girls just nodded.

"I don't know what your talking about, Maddy."

Sinead snorted. "Oh, come on. We all know you and Ian have something going on, even if you two don't. It's not rocket science, Ames."

Again, everyone nodded.

Amy put down her book. "What about you, Mrs. Sinead Holt?"

The girls burst out laughing, only Sinead and Madison scowled. "That's not funny. And I don't even like him."

Natalie rolled her eyes. "Uh-huh. And I'm not a Lucian."

"You won't be, once you and Dan get married."

Natalie whipped off her shades, while everyone giggled.

Nellie wiped a tear from her eye. "Can I plan your honeymoon?"

Another fit of laughter passed through the group. Natalie's face was the color of a tomato. "I am not marrying Daniel!"

"It's DAN!"

Reagan batted her eyelashes. "You guys even argue like a couple. What's your couple name going to be: Natan, or Danatalie?"

Natalie glared at the other girl. "What's your's gonna be? Teagan? Or Neagan? Maybe even pheagan? Oh, the possibilities."

The others laughed, even Madison. "We're getting off topic. We were talking about Amian."

"Amian? Oh! Amy and Ian. Amian... I like it. It'll look good on the wedding invitations, don't you think?" Nellie mused, which led to another round of giggles at Amy's expense.

"Let's go Ian!"

"Hold on! It takes a while to look good."

"In that case, we'll be here all night!"

The boys laughed. Ian came outside of the bathroom, and the laughter intensified.

Dan wiped his eyes. "Dude, what are you wearing?"

Ian had on pink, silk pj's with flowers and stems on them.

Hamilton struggled to catch his breath. "Pink pj's? Really?"

Ian glared. "They were white! But they got mixed in with the reds."

Jonah was rolling on the ground, clutching his sides. "Really Ian? Flowers-"

"They're cherry blossoms! They represent tranquility."

"- and stems?"

"Those are bamboo poles!"

Phoenix held his hand up, signaling to stop. "Stop. Le- let me catch my-" The boys all dropped to the floor, racked with laughter. Ian stomped to camp, where the sound of the girls' hysterical giggling echoed through the night.

Dinner that night consisted of chicken alfredo, in white cheddar sauce, with garlic bread on the side. The food was excellent, and the atmosphere was cheery.

After dinner, everyone quickly cleaned up. Ted, Ned, and Sinead were boiling hot water on the grill. Amy and Natalie were filling mugs with cocoa powder and marshmallows. Reagan was breaking Graham crackers in half, while Madison was putting pieces of chocolate on them. Phoenix was busy finding skewers for roasting marshmallows.

"Make way! Hotness coming through... and brownies too."

Everyone turned to see Nellie carrying a pan of gooey, moist, and chocolatey brownies.

Amy looked at her. "How did you bake brownies?"

"Ned set up a portable oven. Now let's enjoy."

Everyone settled down and the lights were turned off as brownies, marshmallows, s'mores, and hot cocoa were passed around, making everybody feel warm and toasty.

The brownies melted in your mouth, and the corners were crispy, while the center was gooey. Every bite had warm chocolate chips inside.

Ned swallowed his sixth brownie whole. "Man Nellie. You bake amazing brownies. You have to teach Sinead."

He glanced around, before leaning in. "She's a terrible baker." he whispered. "But don't tell her I said that."

"I heard that!"

Ned flinched. "Love you too, sis!"

Meanwhile, Amy and Dan were trying to teach Ian and Natalie how to roast marshmallows.

"Amy! It's on fire! Quick! Take it!"

Ian practically threw the stick at her. Amy blew the fire off the marshmallow and showed him how to make a s'more. "And then, you cover it in another Graham cracker. Now you bite."

Ian cautiously took a nibble. "This is great. And I made it all by myself!".

Amy snorted.

Dan wasn't having it so easy. "Grab the stick! What are you scared of?"

Natalie shrieked. "It's on fire! Quick, put it out!"

"You have to blow it out!" Dan tried not to laugh.

After a few tries, Natalie finally managed to extinguish the flame. "It's totally burnt! This is all your fault!"

"Me?! Your supposed to eat it like that!"

Natalie wouldn't eat the marshmallow, and demanded that Dan make her a new one.

"I want it brown, not charred."

Dan rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Do you want to take it?"

Silence. "Didn't think so."

Dan showed Natalie how to make a Nutella s'more. "What's that blackish, brownish spread your putting on?"

"It's Nutella. It's a hazelnut spread."

Dan finished assembling it, and handed it to her. "Go ahead."

Natalie took a small bite, chewing delicately. Her eyes widened. "This is delicious. Why haven't I had this before?"

"Because it's very fattening."

Natalie finished the s'more, and her nails and makeup looked perfect. "Note to self: hire s'more chef."

Fiske cleared his throat. "Alright, settle down. It's time for some ghost stories."

The boys, Nellie, and Madison cheered, while the other girls looked nervous.

The campfire cast an eerie shadow over his face, making him look sinister. "Let's begin."

**_END CHAPTER 1_**

**A/N: So? How do you guys like it so far? I've tried to keep them in character, but they've grown up a little so they're more mature. Remember to review, fave, and follow. It means a lot. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: And here's chapter two! Hope you guys like the story so far, and ideas are always welcome. This chapter is dedicated to SineadStarlingrox, my first reviewer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 clues, or any of the characters. I wonder how much Dan would cost...**

Fiske scratched his chin. "Hmmm. Oh! Okay, I got one."

The others gathered closer to hear.

"It was a long time ago, when I was much younger. I was visiting a Madrigal stronghold in Wisconsin. It was about 8 o'clock, and I was driving home by myself. I took a shortcut that a fellow agent had told me about. Anyway, I was listening to the radio when I heard a woman scream. I slammed on the brakes, and my car skidded to a stop. I opened my door and stepped out. I searched the road side, but there wasn't a person in sight. I opened my door and was about to get back in when I saw her."

At this point, Amy and the other girls were huddled together, while the boys were at the edge of their seats. Even Natalie, aware of it or not, had curled up into Dan, whose arm had gone around her protectively.

Fiske took a sip of water before continuing. "She was about a 100 feet away, but I could see her easily. Her wedding dress flowed around her, as white as snow, even though there was no wind. I called out to her, but she stayed silent. I tried to run up to her, but it was like chasing a rainbow. After awhile, I decided to jump back in my car and go after her. When I got to my car, I looked and she was gone. And on my dashboard, was a wedding ring. I had never seen it before, and I had no idea whose it was. I drove for an hour, but I didn't find her. The next day, I confronted my colleague. At first, be didn't believe me, but when I showed him the ring, he paled. He asked me how I came across it, and I repeated my story. He told me this: that woman was Paige Wineke. She was on her way to her wedding when she was hit by a drunk driver. Her fiancé waited at the altar, but she never showed. That night, her would-be husband was driving home on that same road, when he saw that the road was blocked. There were cops everywhere. He got out and found out that his wife to-be had died. He asked if they had found anything of her's, but they said no. When he went back to the car, sitting on the dashboard was that ring. That very same ring that I happened to come across."

By this point, the girls were terrified. Amy and Sinead were hiding under a blanket, Madison and Reagan were attentive, and Natalie had somehow found her way into Dan's jacket.

Jonah scoffed. "Nice try Fiske. But that story couldn't be more fake yo."

Hamilton nodded. "Yeah. Totally fake. Like Jonah's street cred."

"Hey!"

Fiske shrugged. "Believe what you want. But I know what happened."

Sinead rolled her eyes. "If that story's true, then where's the ring?"

"As I said, it was a long time ago. Now, I hope I didn't scare you too much."

Natalie shook her head. "Of course not. Why would you even think that we would be scared?"

Fiske shrugged. "Oh I dunno. Maybe because you and Dan are holding each other?"

The two teens suddenly realized that Natalie was practically in Dan's lap. They quickly let go of each other.

"Okay. Who's next?"

After a long silence, it was Nellie who spoke. "Okay, I've got one for you."

She sighed. "Alright. This is a story I heard while I was on the island of Oahu, in Hawaii. One day, there was this group of friends. They had planned to stay over night at this national park. So they were there, just playing around, having fun. When it came 9 o'clock, the power was shut off, and the gates were locked. The group decided to sleep in the pavilion, which was only a roof with two walls, and two stone tables. Around 12 or so, the sound of drums could be heard. The friends woke up, and decided to check it out. The noise was coming down hill, by the river bank. They investigated, and stumbled upon a tribe of ancient Hawaiians that once ruled the land. They're called night marchers."

She let it hang in the air, letting the others process what she said. "Anyway, when you see these night marchers, your supposed to be quiet and let them pass. Don't let them see you. But if they DO see you, then your supposed to take off your shirt, bow low, and say your last name. If there's someone in the tribe with your last name, they will let you go. If not, I don't know. So anyway, the group did like they were told. They all knelt and said their last names. And they were all spared. All, except for the last guy. He was from out of state, and he didn't believe. He thought they were pulling his leg, so he stood up and started walking away. The tribe continued their march, and the rest of the group went to find their friend. They searched and searched, but couldn't find him. They decided to go back to their pavilion, and when they got there, there was their friend, sleeping. They were glad to see he was alright. They tried to wake him, but he wouldn't get up. One guy checked for a pulse, but there wasn't one."

Silence.

"Yo, that is the lamest story I've ever heard."

"Then you obviously haven't read your 'lil gangsta pop up book'."

"Ooohhh!" Hamilton hissed.

"Hey cuz." Phoenix offered jonah his cup. "You want some ice for that burn?"

Jonah narrowed his eyes as the others snickered. "Ha. Ha."

Fiske looked at his watch. "Oh my. It's 9:30 already? I'd better hit the sack."

Alistair nodded his droopy head. "Sounds great."

He stood, yawning as he stretched. "Well, good night everyone. There were a bunch of 'night's and 'see you in the morning's as the two men shuffled to their tents.

Not too long after, Nellie yawned. "Well, I guess thats my cue to hit the sack. Don't do anything too dangerous."

A chorus of 'yes ma'am's, and 'would I do that?'s, closely followed by just as many 'yes's.

The kids stared at the flames, enjoying the warmth and each other's company.

"Hey Micky!"

Everybody turned to Dan, who had sung the verse. He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

Everybody went back to staring at the flames...

"Oh Micky, your so fine-"

"-your so fine you blow my mind-"

"Hey Micky!"

Jonah, Hamilton and Dan grinned at each other.

"Whoo!"

"Oh Micky, your so fine-"

"Your so fine. And your mine."

The others, especially Dan, who'd been cut off, watched in amazement as Natalie sang.

Feeling a bit carefree at the sudden doo-wop, Amy decided to jump in. "I'll be yours, till the end of time."

"Oooooh, aaaaah." Phoenix and Jonah harmonized.

"You make, me feel. Yeeeaaaah, you make me feel. Shiny and new... Oh-Yeah!"

"Since the first time-"

This time, it was Natalie who was cut off by Ted. "The first time! It feels like the very first time."

"It-" Ted was about to continue when he was interrupted by Reagan.

"It's written all over your face! Baby I can see your halo! You know your my saving grace."

Hamilton laughed. "Sorry reag. You sang 'it's', instead of 'it'. You are-"

Everybody clapped twice. "CUT OFF" they yelled.

The Cahills chuckled. It was nice to have some fun for a change.

"Alright." Phoenix rubbed his hands. "Who's next?"

"I'll go!"

Ned thought for a minute. "Life is a highway! I wanna ride it! All night long. If your goin my way! I wanna drive it! All night-" (A/N: Life is a highway, Rascal Flatts)

Sinead saw her chance. "-night. When the sale comes first and the truth comes second, just stop for a minute and smile. Everybody look to the left. Everybody look to the right. Can you feel that yeah? Were paying with love tonight." (A/N: Price tag, Jessie J.)

"Tonight! Tonight! There's a party on the roof top, top of the world. Tonight! Tonight! And we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign." Madison cut in. "I don't know if I'll make it, but-" (A/N: Tonight, Hot chel Rae I think)

"But my soul, to you, I sing!" Jonah quickly took the spotlight. "To demonstrate, our worlds are so far apart. Royal queen. I, see love in your eye. Your eye. I love you too. Is it-" (A/N: Queen Majesty, Heavy D.)

"Isn't she lovely?" Dan intercepted. Was it the girls' imagination, or was he looking towards Natalie as he sang? "Isn't she wonderful? Isn't she precious? Less than one minute old. I never thought. Through love we'd be. Making one as lovely, as she. But isn't she lovely, made from, love?" (A/N: Isn't she lovely, Glee version)

"Nice try Dan." Sinead applauded. "But you had to match 'Is it', not 'Isn't'. You are-"

For the second time that night, they chanted. "CUT OFF!"

"Hey! Some people are trying to sleep!"

Everybody laughed good heartily.

Amy sighed. "Guess we'd better get to bed. See you guys in the morning."

They extinguished the fire and went to bed. The only light came from the moon and stars.

Jonah turned over in his hammock. "Night Dan."

Dan yawned. "Night Jonah. Night Amy!"

"Good night Dan! Night Sinead."

"G' night Ames. G' night Ted!"

"Night sis! Night Phoenix!"

"Good night Ted! Good-"

"GO TO SLEEP ALREADY!"

Silence...

"GOOD NIGHT NELLIE!"

***sighs*** "Night everybody!"

**A/N: So? Whatcha think? I think I got most of the lyrics right. And I think that's how you spell 'hot chel Rae'... Oh well. Thanks for reading! And don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, here's the new chapter! I hope you guys like it. And don't forget to fave, follow, and review! They help me update faster.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Hey! How come everybody else gets characters to do their disclaimers? I want somebody to do mine too!**

*** It just so happens that Hamilton walked past at this very moment***

**Me: Yo Ham! Hammer! H-Man! Hamma Time! My brotha from anotha motha! My wingma-**

**Hamilton: What is it Jona- Oops, thought you were Jonah. You both sound exactly alike.**

**Me: Uhhh... Thanks? Hey, can you do my disclaimer?**

**Hamilton: Sure. DemigodOfDeltora doesn't own me, anybody else in the story, or the 39 clues.**

**Me: Thanks Ham. Now on with the story!**

Dan woke in the morning to the smell of breakfast. He jumped out of his hammock, slipped on his scotts, and grabbed an empty plate and fork. All before he was fully awake.

Nellie crossed her arms over her chest. "Nu-Uh! Your crazy if you think I'm gonna let you come over here, load up your plate, and go off."

Dan groaned. "Come on, Nells."

Nellie tended to her cooking. Bacon sizzled. Sausages popped. Eggs were prepared multiple ways. There was even Canadian bacon, which was basically ham, but Dan didn't really care at the moment.

"How about you go wash up, and come help me with breakfast?"

Dan sighed.

"Breakfast will be finished sooner with your help." Nellie coaxed.

Dan mulled it over. "Alright. But can I at least have a piece of bacon first? I'm starving!"

Nellie took pity on the teen, so she gave him a piece. He wolfed it down and took off to get cleaned up.

"Scott's a total whimp. I mean, sure he saves the others occasionally, but Derek is the real deal."

Nellie wagged the spatula in Dan's direction. "Scott took down Erica and Issac at the same time."

Dan snorted. "Yeah. Then he got his butt handed to him by who? Derek."

"He just faced two werewolves! At the same time!"

"They were newbies! They couldn't even beat each other!"

Nellie glared. "What about when Scott saved Derick AND stiles in the pool from Jackson? They would've died without him."

"And Scott would've died fighting against Jackson, had Derrick not shown up."

Amy stepped out of her tent, pulling the zipper close. "What are you two talking about?"

"Dan thinks that Derrick is better than Scott."

"I don't think. I KNOW."

Sinead spread some strawberry cream cheese on a toasted bagel. "I'm more of a 'Vampire Diaries' fan, myself."

Dan and Nellie looked at each other.

"Damon!"

"Elijah!"

"WHAT?!" they cried in unison.

"How can you like Elijah? He's a bad guy!"

Dan rolled his eyes. "And Damon's a saint? Please. He killed Lexi!"

"Well... Elijah killed Trevor. And Lexi deserved it. She was too nosy."

Natalie examined her manicure. "And her hairstyle was out of date BEFORE she was bitten."

Reagan gasped. "Oh no you didn't. I KNOW you did not just diss Lexi. She could beat Damon, Stefan, and Katerina by herself."

Hamilton snickered. "You watch 'Vampire Diaries', Reag? Wait till dad hears about this."

"Oh, shut up. What would dad say if he knew you watched 'Pretty little liars', bro?"

Hamilton flushed. "I just needed to know who 'A' was!"

Jonah cracked up. "You watch 'Pretty little liars'? That show's for girls dawg."

"Your just mad nobody watches your stupid show."

Everybody erupted into laughter, except for Amy. She just rolled her eyes, making a mental note never to bring up tv shows around her family.

After what seemed like a years' wait to the kids, although it was only an hour, breakfast was served.

The table was jam- packed with delicious and nutritious delicacies. From a wide variety of sausages, to a selection of eggs. Crispy bacon, and delectable cheese. Toasted bagels with cream cheese, and even fluffy waffles with syrup. Jugs and cups of OJ and milk were passed around.

Fiske held out his hands to Ned on his right, and Madison on his left. In turn, everybody joined hands.

"Alright, um... Natalie. Would you like to say grace?"

Natalie looked around, aware of the attention she was getting. And for the first time ever, she didn't like it.

"I... I don't know what to say."

She put her head down. Dan, who was sitting across of her, felt bad for her. Which was also a first.

"Umm... I can help her. Natalie can just repeat after me. I mean- if she wants."

Fiske smiled. "What a nice thought Dan. What do you say, Natalie?"

Natalie looked up, expecting Dan to be struggling to hold back his laughter. Instead, he had a genuine look on his face. She was taken back a little, but nodded.

Everyone bowed their heads.

Dan cleared his throat. "Thank you for this great breakfast we are about to eat."

He waited, and Natalie saw her cue. "Thank you for this great breakfast we are about to eat."

Dan kept his eyes closed. "And thank you for bringing us together to enjoy it as a family."

Natalie bit her lip. "And thank you for bringing us together to enjoy it as a- family." Natalie tried not to choke on the last part.

"And Dan is as awesome, handsome, and amazing as always."

"And Dan-" Natalie stopped herself. "I am not saying that."

The family chuckled good heartily. Dan had a smile on his face as he finished the prayer. "Amen."

"Amen."

"AMEN." Everybody said, before letting each other's hands go.

They dug in, chatter and laughter ran along the table.

"Man Nellie. You make some amazing French toast."

Ted grabbed the chocolate syrup and whipped cream, loading his stack of French toast with toppings.

Nellie shrugged. "Well, I took culinary classes in college. And my dad and abuelita used to let me watch them in the kitchen. My abuelita made the best chorizo and mushroom omelet ever."

"I'm actually going to open up a store back home. Its gonna be a surf shop, with a yogurt parlor on the side. It's gonna be called- 'Hammer Brigade'. Whatcha think?"

Jonah nodded, taking a bite of his buttered toast. "Thats tight ham. Lemme know if I can help."

Dan took a swig of orange juice. "That'd be great. I'd come to the shop every summer."

Hamilton's eyes lit up. "Yeah! We could relax, have a few days, maybe even weeks, to just cruise and catch up. We could go out, or rent a movie."

"And we could help you with the shop. It'd be the best shop on the coast."

Jonah munched on a piece of bacon. "Fa sho. That would shut Tim McGraw up about his dumb cologne." (A/N: Just an example. I really like his music. Never actually smelled the cologne...)

The boys continued on, discussing ideas and plans for the shop.

Amy ate away at her raspberry parfait. "But Stefan's a total sweetheart. He'd do anything for Elena."

Natalie rolled her eyes. "So would Damon. In fact, Damon is the reason that Elena became a vampire in the first place."

Sinead swallowed her mouthful of eggs. "He forced her to. He made her drink his blood, remember?"

Phoenix shook his head. "And Stefan bit Caroline, almost killing her."

Amy sighed. "I guess they both have issues. But I still say that Stefan and Elena match together."

"Me too." Sinead turned to Natalie. "How about you, Natalie?"

"No contest. Damon, definitely Damon."

Phoenix nodded. "Looks like it's two-to-two."

Sinead nodded. "We need a tie-breaker."

"Not just any tie-breaker, someone who's impartial.", Natalie stated. "Someone who doesn't care if feelings are hurt, as long as they say what's on their minds."

The four looked at each other for a second.

"MADISON!"

Madison, who'd been talking with Ned, turned around at the sound of her name.

"What?"

Natalie hushed the others. "Who do you think matches better with Elena? Damon, or Stefan?"

They leaned forward as she thought about it. "Neither. I'd choose Matt."

The four Cahills stared at her.

"Aw man!"

After breakfast, Fiske, Alistair, and the boys decided to go swimming, while the girls stayed behind to gossip. (Besides Amy and Sinead. They insisted that they were going to be reading.)

Reagan and Madison tossed a football back and forth.

"I'm bored."

"Why don't you two paint your nails?" Nellie replied.

Natalie gasped, looking up from painting her own nails. "Can I do it?"

She scrunched up her nose, eyeing the holts' sneakers. "On second thought- Never mind."

Sinead looked up from her book, slightly annoyed. "Can you guys keep it down? I'm in the middle of a very interesting part."

She returned to her story.

Nellie peeked over Sinead's shoulder. "Watcha' readin'?"

"The son of Neptune." She replied, not taking her eyes off of the page.

Nellie gasped. "Percy Jackson? I love the movie. It had a great balance of drama, action, history, and a little romance."

"You just think Logan Lerman's hot." Amy snorted in reply.

"He's got pretty eyes, okay!"

Nellie put her arms on her hips. "You know, your's and Dan's eyes are almost the same color as his."

Sinead nodded. "Yeah. But percy's eyes are more of a sea green color."

"And your's is more of a jade-ish green." Natalie supplied. As an afterthought she added, "Their actually really pretty."

She blinked. "Not nearly as pretty as mine, though." she stated, regaining her composure.

Nellie's eyes widened, but she quickly covered it up. "Whose eyes did you say were pretty?"

"Amy's. Duh."

Nellie smirked. "Are you sure? Not some boy who has the exact same pair of eyes? Whose initials are DC?"

Natalie narrowed her eyes. "What're you suggesting?"

Her tone sounded deadly, like they were laced with venom. But Nellie didn't notice.

Or didn't care.

"I'm SAYING-", Nellie exasperated. "That you and Dan go good together."

Silence...

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" Natalie shrieked. "I would NEVER, stoop so low as Daniel. Why would I, when I could have any boy I want?"

Amy frowned. "Hey! That happens to be my brother your talking about."

"Did you forget the time he posted those videos of you dancing to 'thriftshop'? Total fail, BTW."

"... carry on..."

"Alright." Nellie interjected. "So maybe you don't have a thing for Dan. But I know for SURE that he's got the hots for you."

Natalie placed her hands on her hips, giving Nellie a look of loathing. "The hots?"

Madison rolled her eyes. "You know- the hots? As in fancy? He's got it bad? Googley-eyed, tongue tied-"

"Yeah I know what a crush is holt!" The Kabra snapped.

She turned back to Nellie. "And how, exactly, do you know this?" she asked.

Nellie flashed a bright smile. "Well, it all started one night-"

**A/N: CLIFFIE! HAHAHA! I'm bad. Sorry it took so long to update, but I had a case of writers block. Thanks for the reviews. Keep it up!**

**~D.O.D.**


End file.
